


It's Just Business

by JubileeJam



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change, black hat/flug is mentioned, crossover ship, idk anymore, just guys being dudes, tfw your business partner is mighty fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubileeJam/pseuds/JubileeJam
Summary: Professor Venomous is the newest client of Black Hat Org. It's up to Dr. Flug to sell him weapons, without messing up. Oh, and without getting a crush, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on an RP I did with someone and unfortunately never got to finish...  
> It's just a crack ship how did it end up like this

Professor Venomous was a busy man, but he, like many others, often checked his email. Spam, ads, about ten from various other villains...and what was this? Something entitled **"WEAPONS DEAL"** caught his eye. Mildly interested, he clicked on it, only for a giant black and red logo to take up half of the screen. Despite how glaringly garish the ad was, the actual content advertised did not sound so bad. Intriguing things like lazers controlled with the mind, advanced security systems...And there was even a link to sign up for a showing. After debating for a few moments, Venomous clicked on it. He chose a certain time, making a mental note to get the Boxmores to watch Fink. They had watched her before with great success, and he just knew that she would not be able to sit still for a sales pitch. 

* * *

"Someone actually signed up!" The man with a paper bag over his head was overjoyed. He rushed to tell his boss immediately. "Yes yes, now sell them something or I'll shoot you into the sun!" Black Hat hissed, shooing the other away. "Y-Yes boss! Of course boss!" He had to get everything ready! 

The next couple of hours were spent setting everything up. Apparently Black Hat was too busy to do anything himself. Flug grumbled to himself about it, but of course he would never confront his boss. As for Demencia and 5.0.5., he knew that they would be literally no help. He was actually glad that they were not around. Flug was just anticipating one of them popping out of nowhere and breaking one of the careful weapon displays he had set up. Yet, thankfully, that wasn't the case.

The moment he was able to take a breather, the company's loud doorbell rang. "I got it!!" Dr. Flug shouted to no one in particular as he rushed to the door, always in a hurry.

"Hello! Welcome to Black Hat Org., where--" His voice caught in his throat as his customer looked him in the eye. "W-Where your-- Your enemy...Their pain is our business!" He knew he totally messed up his company's tagline, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't expected to get such an intense look from the client. A rather...handsome client. He took a second to gather himself and laughed. "Aha...Right this way, sir." He regained his formality, albeit with his usual flighty nature.

Professor Venomous, on the other hand, was ever so slightly amused. They must be quite anxious for a sale. He stepped inside and followed the skittish doctor, silently taking everything in.

Poor Dr. Flug...this was going to be even harder than he anticipated.  


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was almost exactly as Venomous had expected. If the gaudy, over the top "evil" theme of Black Hat's website was anything to go by, he had a pretty good assumption as to what his business would look like. Almost everything was black, and each weapon or device displayed was unnecessarily detailed. It was so trite and textbook vile that it was actually...enjoyable. The Professor was grinning on the inside, though on the outside he retained a calm and collected look, almost aloof as he glanced from machine to machine. 

What should have been taken as a quiet interest was instead interpreted by Flug as indifference. It only made him even more nervous than he usually was. Though, to some extent, he was trying to mask his inner feelings, just like the other. "To the right, sir, you will see our latest snare technology, wherein any opponent will be unable to escape your clutches!" He was overly formal, telling himself to recite near verbatim the scripts he made for the company's commercials. However, he was talking too fast, and, even though he was wearing goggles, his eyes seemed wide in anticipation; the telltale signs of trepidation. It didn't help that his client was overbearingly poised. He was well groomed and exuded an aura of importance and wealth, without broadcasting it loudly. He also didn't seem to have a ring on his finger...Although Dr. Flug could have sworn he heard something about him being with someone named Boxmore....Box...man? The Doctor had to shake himself. He was getting lost in thought!

Venomous let his eyes wander from the items on sale to his salesman. It was quite obvious that the man was high-strung. Everything from his inflections to his rapid hand gestures. If anything it was actually kind of...endearing. In truth, it sort of reminded Venomous a lot of his other business partner, Boxman. Before he could let a genuine smile slip through, the other spoke a bit louder than he had been previously. "And **this!** This is our most innovative creation! A weapon controlled with your mind! _Imagine_ obliterating your enemies....and it comes true!"

"Hm.." The Professor stopped as his guide did, taking in the sight of the strange, blue contraption. It looked rather impressive, he had to admit, what with all the dials and panels, not to mention its size. After circling the machine, he looked back over at Dr. Flug. "Would you mind...taking off one of these panels so I may see the inner workings? I want to check on something...."

The masked man nodded and promptly went to pry off a piece of metal, which was harder than he realized, resulting in him grunting and having to take a breath after he got the thing detached. How embarrassing!

If Venomous noticed, he didn't show it, as he was intently staring down into the cogs and wires inside the device. After a few moments of  supposed contemplation, he reached down into the front of his shirt, pulling out a small vial with something glowing within. Flug watched on curiously, though said nothing as Venomous poured out the little bright blob into the open panel. At first, nothing, but then the device whirred and glowed, as if it were being powered up by a high voltage source. 

As soon as the mechanism whirred to life, Professor Venomous' lips curled up into a rather sinister grin. He licked over his fangs, just as a predator would after being satisfied with a meal. He was indeed, very satisfied with what he saw. Flug, on the other hand, couldn't help but be satisfied with the fangs that he saw-- 

Flug was about to cough to drag himself out of the recesses of his mind when Venomous spoke up. He looked as if he were back to his usual, composed expression. "I'll take it."

"Wh--Oh! Yes! Good! I...Ahem. Will this be cash or card? Or check?" Flug held his hand out expectantly.

Venomous looked down at the outstretched hand, then back up. "Ah...I do not have my checkbook with me at the moment." In fact, he had Fink hold on to it, since he knew that she would never let go of it.

The doctor looked at a loss for words. "You...you're not paying right away?" That usually didn't happen. He would take the money and send the customer on their way. "I--"

"I assure you, I do intend to make a purchase. However, I must contact my minion, who is in possession of my funds at the moment." He replied as he pulled out his phone, presumably to make a text. "I will be about...forty-five minutes. I hope you do not mind."

"Ah..." Well, at least that was explained. But that meant that the other had to stay at the company for an obtuse amount of time. It wasn't like Black Hat Org. was renowned for its hospitality."We have a...break room?" It was supposed to be an invitation, but it sounded more like a question. "You could wait there...We have coffee!" 

The Orofessor offered a slight grin at that. "Well, then, lead the way."


End file.
